Reaching out
by Thin-K
Summary: Oneshot. KaiTala. Kai in coma... Will Tala be able to bring him back?


K: Well, here is another little one-shot.

Enjoy: )

Oh yes, I own nothing... Still not, unfortunately... : (

**Reaching out**

**By: K**

* * *

Tala POV

I'm walking in the forest.

Alone.

Snow is falling.

The trees are white. A single bird on a branch.

I smile sadly. The two of us. Both alone…

The snow is crisping under my feet.

I'm so angry, sad… No… I don't know. I feel so much and at the same time, nothing.

"I MISS YOU KAI!"

I'm yelling. Yes, I'm yelling. At the top of my voice.

Tears on my face. Uncontrolled…

I fall on my knees. No energy left to stand.

Snowflakes are dancing around me…

It's as if the wind blows and circles around me.

That the wind is only here for me…

I shake my head, 'stupid thought'.

I cry softly.

.-.-.-.-.-

Rei POV

"I MISS YOU KAI!"

I look up.

That was Tala's voice.

My eyes widen.

I hope he's not going to do anything stupid…

I run in the direction his voice came from.

But the forest is vast. How can I find him?

The wind in my back. Pushing me forwards.

It feels like I'm flying…

Running on the wind.

Suddenly I see him.

He's sitting in the snow. Tears falling down.

I step closer. You don't hear me coming.

My hand on your shoulder.

You turn abruptly.

I see the hurt, the pain… It's all in your eyes… Heartbreaking.

I set myself down and wrap my arms around your shoulder.

You stiffen, but after a while you lean in. your head on my shoulder.

I stroke your back.

"He'll come back Tala. He will! Kai's strong. He'll make it out of that coma…"

Silence fell again.

"Tala, it is already a week ago, and I still haven't seen you with him. He needs you, I know he does. You have to go to him. Speak to him. I know he'll hear you! Your bond is to strong. He'll come back to you!"

You shake your head.

"How would you know?"

A sad smile on my face.

"I know Kai. He loves you. He won't just leave you like this."

You look at me. Trying to find a lie in my words.

You nod slowly.

"Yeah... Perhaps you're right…"

We stand up and walk out of the forest.

.-.-.-.-.

Tala POV

15 minutes later we reach the hospital.

"Thanks Rei."

You nod.

"No problem."

I turn and take a deep breath.

Before I enter I hear you call me again.

"Tala…"

I look at him.

"Bring him back…"

I nod and smile.

You give me a thumb up and walk away.

.-.-.-.-.-.

I enter your room and freeze.

You're lying there. Pale. Almost no difference to see between the colour of your face and the white sheets.

Your blue triangles and hair a sharp contrast with all the white in the room.

I set myself next to you. On the bed.

Take your hand in my own.

The monitors next to you are beeping in a constant rhythm.

Other than that, you give no sign of life…

My other hand gently touches your cheek, stroking through your messy hair.

I long to see your crimson eyes again. To hear your deep voice, to feel your strong arms around me…

A couple of tears escape my eyes again.

Drops of water falling on your hand.

"You promised Kai… You said you would always be there for me… You promised you would stay… Please, come back! I need you!"

* * *

Tala POV

Three days later.

The Blade Breakers passed by. Two times a day.

My team also came.

And while these two groups were together in that room; Takao, Max and Kenny would look suspicious at us. While Rei would lay a hand on my shoulder. His eyes giving me the courage and hope I needed.

I don't know how it comes that Rei trusts me, us,… But he does. Strange kid…

Looking back at your face, I sigh softly.

Still no change…

A nurse enters. Checks the monitors, takes a look at you, then at me, and leaves again.

They always let me stay.

My arms on your bed. I rest my head on them. One hand taking hold of yours.

I'm so tired, but same as the past three nights, I don't want to go to sleep. I want to be there when you wake up...

Despite my efforts, I fall asleep.

.-.-.-.-.-

Kai POV

Voices…

So many voices…

But I can't tell who's talking.

Everything is so dark.

What happened?

_Pain… Darkness… Cruel laughter…_

My chest hurts.

_I remember Boris' most trusted guard._

_A gun pointed at Tala. Me next to him._

_He shot. Aimed at the redhead._

_I jump before him._

_Blood. Tala's worried voice._

/Promised… Back… Not leave… Need you…/

Who's talking?

Soft voice, worried…

Tala…

I need to go back to him.

I love him.

I promised…

.-.-.-.-.-

Kai POV

My eyes flutter open slowly.

I try to move my hand.

It doesn't work. Something holds it… You…

A small smile on my face.

You lift your head.

Eyes widen. Tears forming themselves in it. Your ice blue orbs. Normally they're cold, uncaring. Now they are filled with joy, hope and love.

You kiss me softly.

"Welcome back!"

Soft whispered words.

A small smile.

Your head resting on my belly.

Sleep taking over me once again.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tala POV

I'm still smiling. Truly smiling. The first time since that terrible night a week and four days ago…

You woke up. You came back!

I hear you groan and I'm at your side in a second.

Softly stroking your hair.

"Hush… I'm here. It's okay. Everything is going to be alright. You made it back to us."

Your eyes open slowly.

Ice blue meeting crimson red.

You smile softly.

"Aa… For you…"

I can only look at you.

For me? You came back for me…

I smile while a tear rolls down my cheek.

We're both lost in each others eyes, that we don't hear the door open.

A hand on my shoulder. Rei's smiling face looking at Kai.

"Welcome back Captain…"

Kai smiles. Me too.

Rei grins softly.

"Guess I should leave you two alone, ne? ... Well, I'm going to tell the guys that you've woken up."

Kai nods.

Than Rei looks up at me.

"Shall I warn your team?"

"Yes, if you would…"

"No problem."

Rei turns and walk out.

But before he closes the door behind you, I call his name.

He enters again and looks at me questioning.

"Thank you…"

Rei smiles. Knowing exactly what I mean.

x-x-x-x-x

I turn back to you.

You still look tired and pale.

"Go sleep a bit more Kai. It would do you good."

Your eyes already closed.

Soft murmur.

"Tal, will you stay here?"

I smile. I'm hearing the innocent kid I met our first day in the Abbey again.

"Of course Kai. Always!"

I place a soft kiss on your lips.

Soon you'll be out of here…

Soon our life can start again.

Together.

Soon.

xOwarix

* * *

K: Well, that was it... Hope you all liked it... 

And, if you did like it, you know the place where you can submit a review...

Anyway, see ya next time!


End file.
